Legacies
"They tend to kick in when you really need them. Your instincts take over. After that, you learn how to fine-tune them." '-Number Six, United as One' Legacies are special abilities that the Garde and Human Garde develop in their adolescence. They are granted to the chosen species of a planet in a time of need by the Loric Entity that uses it's own power to give to the wielders of the Legacies. The only species that are known to have developed legacies are Loric and Humans although the way they develop in both is slightly different. It may be possible that other planets have abilities similar to Legacies. Lorien Legacies come from the Spirit of Lorien. They were granted to the Garde after the Phoenix Stones activated the energy within the planet tens of thousands of years ago, and appear to have evolved genetically into the Garde. At age eleven, Garde are of age to develop their first Legacy. Legacies vary from Garde to Garde, and the time of development may take from two months to at least a year. A Mentor Cêpan, also known as a "Keeper," is a mentor assigned to Garde when they turn eleven to help the Garde hone their Legacies for future mastery. Around the ages between twenty-five and thirty-five, after the Garde marry and have children, leave to go and master their Legacies with their Keepers in safe environments. This may be for the safety of themselves and their children, as many Legacies can be very dangerous and destructive. It has been proven that many young Garde lose their lives each year on Lorien due to the lack of control of their Legacies. Garde were sent to the Lorien Defense Academy if their Legacies were considered power or impressive. Because they had been taken by surprise, the Legacies of the Garde were not enough to defeat the Mogadorians the night of the invasion. Intoxication from alcohol may also dull the accuracy of Legacies. Earth On Earth, after the Loric Entity was awakened, LANEs (Legacy-Augmented/Afflicted Native Earthlings) arose. Several hundred teenagers around the world were selected by the Entity and began to develop Legacies. Because Earth was in need of saving immediately, their Legacies developed faster than those of the Garde. Many developed what seemed to be Major Legacies within forty-eight hours of developing Telekinesis. However, many of them, especially from Russia, were taken by the Mogadorians, and their Legacies were extracted to create Augmentations for the Trueborn. Phiri Dun-Ra was one of the first of these Augments. She could extract Legacies from Garde and corrupt them. On Victory Humanity Day, these Augments were all destroyed along with their creator, Setrákus Ra. Afterward, Human Garde went home to their families to wait until a heavily guarded Academy was built to help them learn how to use their Legacies. These Legacies were only to be used when needed, and some of the Human Garde signed up for the United Nations, using their Legacies to serve the Earth Garde Peacekeepers. All Garde Possess * Enhancement -''' Enhanced physical strength, speed, senses, reflexes, and endurance. * '''Telekinesis - '''The ability to move objects with one's mind. This is the first Legacy every Garde develops when they come of age. Some pick it up quite easily, while others take time to hone their skills with it. All LANEs have this ability as well. * '''Major Legacy - '''The main power that allows Garde to fight. It is their most powerful legacy and is usually the last Legacy to develop. Known Legacies Mental Legacies * '''Precognition - '''This Legacy allows a Garde to know about events that have not yet occurred. Be warned, though, that the future is constantly flux and never set in stone. ''Users: Ella'' * '''Anima - '''The ability to communicate with animals using only one's mind. ''Users: '''Number Four; Number Nine; Bertrand'' * Telepathy - '''The ability to communicate with others using only one's mind. A Garde can with this Legacy can both speak to and hear from the person he or she has contacted. ''Users: '''Ella; Devektra; Number Four (Ximic)'' * Extrasensory Perception - '''The ability to gather information not gained through physical senses. ''Users: '''Number Eight'' * Technopathy - 'The ability to communicate with technology. The user must have a basic understanding of how the machine works to command it. ''Users: 'Sam Goode'' * Sensior -''' The ability to control others' emotions. Users: Einar' Energy & Elemental Legacies * '''Lumen - '''This Legacy enables a Garde to produce light and fire. This ability also gives a Garde invulnerability to heat and flames. ''Users: '''Number Four; Four's Grandfather; (Possibly) Pittacus Lore.' * '''Sturma - '''With this Legacy, a Garde can master the elements. They will have the ability to upend the forces of nature and create powerful storms. ''Users: [[Number Six|'Number Six']]'; Liren'' * 'Recupero - '''A Legacy that allows a Garde to heal the injuries and ailments of others and give life to dead plants. When fully developed, one could even use it on him or herself. ''Users: [[Number Seven|'Number Seven]]; Number Four (Ximic); Taylor Cook, Jiao Lin, Vincent, Bunji'' * Terric - 'With this Legacy, a Garde can emit seismic vibrations, allowing him or her to create highly controlled earthquakes. ''Users: [[Number One|'Number One]]; Adamus Sutekh'' * Glacen - '''The ability to freeze water into any shape. With training, a Garde can even create ice seemingly out of nowhere by freezing the water molecules in the air. ''Users: '''Number Seven; Pittacus Lore (Ximic); Number Four (Ximic); Lisbette'' * Petras - 'This Legacy enables Garde to turn into stone anything—or anyone—they focus their gaze upon. Must be used with great caution. Recupero can undo the effects of the legacy. ''Users: [[Daniela Morales|'Daniela Morales]]; Number Four (Ximic)'' * Sonic Manipulation - The ability to generate and manipulate sound and light waves. Users: 'Nigel Barnaby, Devektra'' Physical Legacies * '''Novis - '''A Legacy that allows Garde to shift their body—as well as anything or anyone they're touching—out of the visible light spectrum. ''Users: '''Number Six; Number Four (Ximic), Four's Grandfather'' * Accelix - '''A Garde with this Legacy can move incredibly fast. With enough training it's possible to even reach supersonic speeds. ''Users: '''Number Nine; (Possibly) Number Seven ; Maiken Megalos'' * Super Hearing - '''The ability to hear farther and louder than any other human, Loric or Mogadorian without being hurt at a close distance. ''Users: '''Number Nine'' * Submari - '''This Legacy enables a Garde's lungs to convert water into oxygen and breathe underwater. ''Users: '''Number Seven'' * Noxen - '''A Legacy that allows a Garde to see in complete darkness. ''Users: '''Number Seven'' * Liberum - '''With this Legacy, the laws of gravity no longer apply. A Garde can run up a wall or even traverse the ceiling. ''Users: '''Number Nine'' * Fortem - '''This Legacy will drastically increase a Garde's strength as well as their muscle capacity so they can continually push themselves to get even stronger. ''Users: '''Number Nine, Melanie Jackson, Nicolas Lambert'' * Aeternus - '''A rare Legacy that allows Garde to move seamlessly between ages that they have already lived. With it, a Garde can extend his or her lifespan dramatically. ''Users: '''Ella; Loridas; Setrákus Ra (Augmented); Pittacus Lore (Ximic)'' * Teleportation - '''This ability allows a Garde—as well as anything he or she is touching—to move from one location to another instantaneously. ''Users: '''Number Eight'' * Morfen -''' A rare Legacy that allows a Garde to transform his or her appearance. The full extent of it is unknown, but Garde have been documented changing into animals from both Earth and Lorien. ''Users: '''Number Eight; Pittacus Lore (Ximic), Isabela Silva'' * Pondus - '''This Legacy enables Garde to alter their density and molecular structure enough so that they can walk on water and ,when developed can be used to momentarily gain massive amounts of weight for increased strength. The legacy can also be used to reach through solid objects. ''Users: '''Number Eight, Kopano Okeke'' * Externa - '''This Legacy allows a Garde to emulate materials with a single touch. One could use it to become as indestructible as metal, as elastic as rubber, and so on. ''Users: '''Number Five'' * Avex -''' The ability to fly. Garde will get better at maneuvering and will be able to increase their speed the more they hone this Legacy. ''Users: '''Number Five; Pittacus Lore (Ximic); Number Four (Ximic), Erina, Zane'' * Duplication -''' The ability to create copies of oneself, although the extent of this ability is unknown. ''Users: '''Caleb'' * Fragorem - The ability to charge any object with explosive energy, which detonate as projectiles. This also seems to grant the ability to transfer and control large amounts of electrical energy. Users: '''Ran' * '''Loralite Generation -' The ability to create Loralite. Users: [[Rabiya|'Rabiya']] * Needle Projection -''' This legacy allows Garde to quickly grow needle sharp quills from their skin, which can be used as projectiles. Legacy-Affecting Legacies * '''Miras - '''The ability to transfer one's own Legacies to another Garde—or even a human. It is, however, only a temporary gift. ''Users: '''Number Nine; Pittacus Lore (Ximic)'' * Legacy Reflection - '''The ability to reflect or "mirror" legacies back on the original user. This gives the user a way to combat telekinetic blasts and likely other projectile legacy attacks. * '''Dreynen - '''With this incredibly rare ability, a Garde can temporarily cancel out the Legacies of other Garde. ''Users: '''Setrákus Ra; Ella; Pittacus Lore (Ximic); Number Four (Ximic)'' * Ximic - '''The rarest and most powerful of Legacies. With it, one can duplicate the Legacy of another Garde simply from having previously experienced the ability. ''Users: '''Pittacus Lore; Number Four'' NOTE: The Horoscope legacies have not been confirmed to exist by the author, nor have they ever made an appearance in the series. Other Legacies Other Garde's Legacies=These are Legacies possessed by other members of the Garde mentioned. * 'Elecomun -' The ability to generate and manipulate currents of electricity. * 'Energy Blasts -' This Legacy allows Garde to generate cobalt-blue blasts of energy from his or her palms. * 'Light Manipulation (Photokinesis) - '''The ability to generate and manipulate light particles. * '''Fire Manipulation (Pyrokinesis) - '''The ability to manipulate and possibly generate fire. It is mentioned to be an extension of Lumen. * '''Temperature Manipulation (Thermokinesis) -' The ability to alter one`s surrounding temperature, either making it warmer or cooler. |-|Horoscope Legacies=These are Legacies that appear on the Lorien Horoscope that Garde haven't developed. * 'Time Manipulation (Chronokinesis) - '''The ability to travel through, slow down, stop, speed up, and reverse time. * '''Mind Control - '''A confirmed Major Legacy, it is the ability to manipulate people into doing what you want without speaking to them. * '''Force Field Generation -' The ability to generate a dome of energy around the user to stop attacks. * 'Convincio - '''The ability to control people verbally. * '''Chameleor -' The ability to take on the appearance of the user's surroundings. * 'Impenetrable Skin -' The ability to have skin impervious to wounds. |-|Possible Legacies=Some items in the Chests are imitations of Legacies, such as the Xitharis Stone and the stone that can heal. Many of the possible Legacies on here are drawn from items in the Chests. * 'Rapid Regeneration - '''The ability to heal rapidly. Six notices that she heals surprisingly quickly after a fight with Setrákus Ra. * '''Clairsentience -' The ability to know things not gained by any of the five senses. Marina had a feeling that Eight was calling to her after his death, and could sense the weapons they had placed in their trap at the Sanctuary. * 'Sonic Boom Generation -' The ability to cause sonic booms. Marina's Chest contained gloves that allowed Nine to cause a boom that shattered multiple car windows when he clapped his hands together. * '''Plant Manipulation (Chlorokinesis) - '''The ability to manipulate plant life. Marina had an item in her Chest that allowed the user to do that. * '''Air Manipulation (Aerokinesis) - '''The ability to manipulate wind. Number Eight had an item in his Chest that allowed the user to do that. * '''X-Ray Vision - '''The ability to see through solid objects. Nine has an item in his Chest that allows the user to do that. Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:LANEs Category:Elders